The present invention relates to a method of generating heat utilizing cavitation of a pulsating pressurized fluid.
Various methods of heat exchange are known in the prior art. Typically, heat exchange systems heat a fluid in some way, and then pass a transfer medium over that heated fluid within a heat exchange structure to transfer heat to the transfer medium. Typically, heat may be passed to the heated fluid by boiling the fluid within a vessel of some sort.
Prior art heat exchange systems have deficiencies in that large amounts of energy are used to heat the fluid. Further, with known heat exchange systems, the vessel is typically exposed to the fluid, and deposits such as scale and other impurities may form on internal surfaces of the vessel.
It would be desirable to reduce the amount of energy required to heat a fluid to be used as a heated fluid for heat exchange. Further, it would be desirable to develop a heat exchange system wherein the vessel in which the fluid is heated is self-cleaning.